Underground Glee Club
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: Season 1 ended differently. Glee club was disbanded. Now the new school year is starting and without Glee the kids' lives are incomplete. What will happen when they create an underground glee club right under the faculty's, Sue's, and the jocks' noses?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any affiliated persons or characters.

Hey I know I should be updating my other stories but I had to get this out first. I am however working hard on finishing The Pink Triangle so never fear. That will be updated soon.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think of this idea.

Season 1 Ended Differently...

* * *

><p>The Glee Club was disbanded and stayed that way over the summer.<p>

All of the members facebooked each other and tried to keep in touch, but summer's get busy. You start to lose track of time and self. Summer's have a way of helping you get lost, in a good way. Summer's also have a way of ending and that is exactly what happened to this summer.

Fall came, and with it the end of August, and the start of a new school year. The beginning of football practice, of new school clothes, and of slushie facials and dumpsters.

Azimio and Karofsky were happy to have their quarterback away from showtunes and to have Puck back as well. The football team was full of fresh testosterone and they felt like new men, on top of the world once again.

Quinn was back on the cheerios with Brittany and Santana. The queen bee was back and Sue couldn't have been happier.

Over the summer, Mercedes and Kurt had made a pact to stay close and they managed it with shopping trips at the mall, sleepovers and musicals, and makeovers.

Tina and Artie had stayed close because of their relationship and both had begun a healthy relationship with the other's family.

Mike and Matt spent their summer jammin' out, dancing around the neighbor hood and hanging out at each other's houses playing video games.

Rachel had reconsidered her life at school over the summer and had reached the same conclusion as she had before Glee club. She needed to be more involved; more clubs, more photos in the yearbook, more of a need for popularity than ever.

And Mr. Shue spent his summer singing along to Journey CDs wherever he went. He visit with his parent's, evaluated his lesson plans for Spanish and tried to forget about the aching hole in his life.

With the start of the new school year, things seemed to have back-pedaled. Then during the first week of school, everyone felt the slight shift in the chasm between them.

It began the day Rachel, Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes got slushie facials. The school day had just ended and the entire former Glee club had felt the absence of their weekly assignment.

Rachel had been getting into her locker to decorate it with gold star stickers, Tina and Artie had been on their way to Artie's house, and Kurt and Mercede's had been discussing the latest fashion tips from that month's _Vogue_.

"Just wanted to remind you what the status quo is!" Azimio shouted at Kurt and Mercedes as he and Karofsky walked down the hall.

"I hate grape." Mercedes said, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

Kurt sighed. "This was a new Marc Jacob's sweater." He looked down at the dripping wet cream-colored sweater. "Good thing I've still got some of that miracle solution I whipped up last year. The stain will probably come out. Probably."

Mercede's gave Kurt a sympathetic look and handed him a handkerchief she'd been using to wipe off her face. "Thanks." Kurt said.

Then they went home. The outcasts of Glee desperately needing some showers and some time to wind down.

When Kurt got home Finn was already there, he was sitting on Kurt's favorite chair but immediately vacated it when he heard Kurt coming down the stairs.

"Hey I was wondering if-" Finn stopped mid-sentence and Kurt glared at him a little, taking off his sweater and placing it tenderly on his trunk at the end of his bed.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"What's it look like Finn?" Kurt snapped.

Finn examined the sweater and said, "grape-flavored slushie."

"Very good Finn." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'd recognize that stain anywhere, I still have some boxers that are half-purple."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he rummaged around on his vanity for a little bottle and a moist towlette. Then he went back to the sweater and dabbed at the stain meticulously.

Finn seemed to be pacing in silenced until he said, "who did this?"

Kurt didn't asnwer for a moment then he said, "Azimio and Karofsky."

"Those...NEANDERTHALS!" Finn shouted shocking Kurt, who whipped around.

"What that was the right word, wasn't it?" Finn asked, a little unsure.

Kurt nodded. "I'm just surprised you used it."

Finn went back to pacing and then said, "they'll have to...I'll talk to...me and Puck will make them sorry they did this."

"Finn it wasn't just me. It's okay. Mercede's was there too, and from what I saw on facebook Tina, Artie, and Rachel were slushied too." Kurt paused and went back to dabbing at the stain. "We'll deal with it like we did before."

"You shouldn't have to Kurt." Finn said, before pulling out his phone and texting Puck.

The rest of the night was uneventful in the Hummel-Hudson household, and the two boys didn't discuss the subject further.

The next day at school, Kurt parked his baby and he and Kurt got out. Puck walked over and pounded Finn's fist as usual then he said, "Hey Kurt."

Kurt was only slightly taken aback since it was the first time Puck had spoken to him since the beginning of school that week.

"Puck." Kurt said nodding and shouldering his messanger bag. He walked towards the building and was very conscious of Puck and Finn following him from a few feet back. He shook off the followed feeling by rationalizing they had to go inside the school too.

As he passed Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, the three girls smiled small, barely noticeable smiles at him and Kurt held his books closer to him, feeling a little nervous.

He was right to be. Kurt had almost made it out of the parking lot when Karofsky came up to him with a bunch of other jocks. They surrounded him and said, "dumpster time," herding Kurt over to the dumpster.

Kurt handed his messenger bag, coat, and hat over to Mercede's who had hurried over, doing the duty of a friend and holding his things for him.

Then Karofsky went to pick Kurt up and throw him in the dumpster but a familiar voice spoke up.

"Leave him alone Karofsky."

Dave turned around and stared at Finn. "What? You gonna make me Hudson?"

Puck and Finn were standing side by side and they exchanged looks, Puck cracking his knuckles.

"This has got to stop." Finn said.

"Why because you're a fag now too?" Karofsky asked.

"Because he's my brother." Finn answered. "Let him go."

Karofsky smiled and let go, dropping Kurt who stumbled and landed on the ground on his butt. Then he got up, dusted himself off and grabbed his stuff from Mercede's.

He nodded to Finn his thanks and then hurried off to first period.

Finn nodded back and smiled, until he turned and saw Karofsky and Azimio angrily walking towards him. They shoved against his shoulder, causing him to stumbled backwards. Puck caught his arm and hauled him back on his feet.

"I'm tired of this." Finn said and Puck nodded glaring at the two boys walking away.

"And the school year has only just begun." Rachel's voice came floating towards them. She was standing behind them and had seen the whole thing. "See you guys later." She shrugged, turning on her heel and walking away.

The truth was, no matter what status they were, queen bee or dumpster diver, all of the former glee club members missed their home. They missed their classroom and Mr. Shue's lessons and the way they could all be themselves. No false pretenses or facades.

That same day, during lunch, Rachel was in the auditorium, singing all the ballads in her repertoire and belting all the journey she could stand.

Finn, who had been on his way to the cafeteria, passed the auditorium doors and paused to listen to Rachel sing. Then he smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket, entering the auditorium quietly and standing in the darkness in the back.

He sent a text to Kurt and then flipped his phone shut, taking a seat to watch the show Rachel was putting on.

**GLEE**

Kurt felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out staring at the screen. There was a text from Finn. _Odd_, he thought reading through the text slowly. _Meet in the auditorium. Now. Forward to all Glee members._

Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion and Mercede's, who had noticed her friend's lack of attention said. "What's up, white boy?"

"Finn." Kurt said, showing her the text.

The glanced at each other before furiously forwarding the text and changing their course from the cafeteria to the auditorium.

They reached the doors at the same time as Tina and Artia and greeted them as if the summer had never happened, as if glee wasn't canceled, as if it were the first day of a great new school year. Then they entered the dark back row and found Finn sitting next to him and immediately understanding what they were doing there.

They all began to smile as Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck showed up.

"Hey guys." Finn greeted everyone quietly. "Wait, where's Mike and Matt?" He glanced around at the group and then spotted them peeking out from the off-stage area. "Gang's all here." He said. Smiling and belting out the song Rachel was singing, causing her to stop mid note and scrutinize the darkness, until the Glee club started walking up the aisles, clapping and singing. Mike and Matt rolled out onto the stage and started dancing in the background.

As they finished singing "Don't Stop Believing," they all collapsed on stage and started laughing, trying to regain their breath.

"We've missed you guys." Mercede's exclaimed, hugging Quinn and reaching for Tina's hand.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, we've missed you too." Santana admitted.

"It's so unfair." Brittany muttered.

"Yeah." Puck agreed.

"Glee club was all about acceptance and sticking together and looking out for one another." Rachel said, smoothing her lime-colored ruffly skirt. "Where has everyone been?" She asked.

They all exchanged looks and Quinn said, "we've been busy keeping the status quo."

"But we need glee club back." Artie said, pulling on his sweater vest.

They all muttered in agreement.

"But how? That's never gonna happen." Mercedes said, already sighing in defeat.

"Why?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Because B, we lost regionals and they cut our budget to nothing. Mr. Shue can't support the club and we've basically been banned."

"No I mean, glee is about singing and dancing right? We can do that without being a club." She said, putting club in air quotes.

Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Quinn asked.

"An underground glee club?' Kurt asked, rolling the sound around in his mouth. "I like it. It's rebellious. After all we are all about new directions and this one is definitely a new angle for a show choir."

Everyone looked around, trying to decide what to do.

"The auditorium is always open during lunch and when Cheerios aren't using it." Artie said, rationalizing the suggestion.

"Cheerios will be outside for a month at least." Santana said smiling. "After that, we can keep you all posted when practice will be held here."

"We don't even have to do anything big or drastic." Rachel said, hoping to convince all of them. "All we want is to sing together again. Sectionals and Regionals don't really matter."

Everyone stared at her silently for a minute, trying to remember this historic moment forever. "Did she just say-" Santana began.

"'Sectionals and regionals don't really matter?'" Quinn finished.

"Yeah." Rachel said, glancing down and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just really missed you guys." She said quietly, looking up under her eyelashes.

"We missed you too Berry." Puck said, punching her lightly on the arm.

"Okay. Then it's decided." Finn said. "We'll meet here everyday for lunch so make sure you bring your own lunch or something so you can hurry here."

"We should take turns bringing new songs for us to sing, so we can get a variety." Tina suggested.

"Oh, can I start tomorrow?" Rachel asked, smiling widely.

"Sure." Finn said, looking around at his fellow glee clubbers. "Just make sure no one else finds out about all of this. I'm pretty sure this breaks school code or something." He said, glancing around the auditorium and peering in the darkest corners as if there were spies there.

"The number one rule of fight club is?" Puck asked.

"You do not talk about fight club." The boys answered, seriously in unison.

"The same goes for glee club." Puck said.

"Just try not to ignore us in the hallways." Mercede's joked, squeezing Quinn's hand and smiling widely.

"Alright guys. Same time tomorrow." Finn said, wrapping up their first session as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

><p>Okay so no worries guys, I am working on the ending to <span>The Pink Triangle<span>. I thought chapter 9 would be the last chapter, but the characters may or may not have other ideas. So I guess we'll see. It's just turning out longer than I thought it would be.

In the mean time, I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but I couldn't resist. I had to get this on paper. Or virtual paper anyway.

Let me know what you think, kays? I want to continue with this, but I want to know what you guys think and please help me out with song suggestions that would be in character for all of them. I listen to a large variety of music, but it's still hard trying to come up with a song for each character. I don't know where this fic is going exactly, but it may follow some of season 2 like with Kurt's dad in the hospital and stuff. I'm not entirely sure if or how I am going to incorporate Blaine, but we'll see what happens.

Thankies for reading and please review so I know if I should continue or not.

Luvs,  
>OSK<p> 


End file.
